La Communauté de Kaamelott Chapitre 02
by Captaincosplayyy
Summary: Après l'annonce du messager, le Roi Arthur convie ses chevaliers à la table ronde pour désigner ceux qui le suivront dans sa nouvelle aventure. Comment la réunion va-t-elle se passer ?


Chapitre 02 : La réunion

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la nouvelle d'un messager Elfe fasse le tour du royaume. Cette rapidité était surtout due à l'envoi massif de pigeons voyageurs par le roi à tous les chefs de clan de l'Ile de Bretagne.

Les plus courageux et les plus dévoués étaient conviés à prendre part au voyage vers le royaume d'Elrond où les chevaliers de la table ronde étaient attendus pour une quête des plus importantes. Pour ce faire, ils étaient demandés d'urgence au château quelques heures à peine après le départ du messager.

Le Roi Arthur était assis à la Table ronde en tenue officielle, prêt à recevoir les chefs de clans. Le manque de sommeil était perceptible sur son visage et l'activité précipitée après le départ du messager Légolas n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

La table ronde était une table faite d'un cuir très riche et précieux, fabriqué par un artisan de la région dont le travail du cuir était une passion de père en fils. Le roi avait autorisé l'artisan a poser sa griffe sur le côté de la table, après longue insistance, au cas où un seigneur breton aurait apprécié son travail.

Par souhait du Roi, elle n'était ni carré ni rectangulaire, pour qu'aucun seigneur ne se retrouve dans un coin, o u en bout de table, afin que chaque chevalier ait droit à l'égard dû à son rang et que les frontières entre simple chevalier, seigneur et chef ne soient pas perceptibles.

Il était d'ailleurs formellement interdit d'écrire dessus. C'est la raison pour laquelle le père Blaise, scribe officiel du Roi, avait son pupitre à l'écart lors des réunions pour écrire chaque histoire contées par les chevaliers. Histoire qui viendrait s'ajouter à la légende Arthurienne.

Le seigneur Bohort, et le seigneur Léodagan l'accompagnaient autour de la table ronde, bougeant sans cesse sur leur siège, l'attente des chevaliers se faisait sentir, trop sentir…

"P'tain mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi long ! " S'indigna le Roi

"Deux heures qu'on les attend !" Poursuivit le beau-père

"Attendons encore un peu. La route est longue pour nos valeureux compagnons venus de terres lointaines" Fit remarquer le seigneur Bohort.

" Enfin les autres je veux bien comprendre oui, mais les chevaliers qui vivent dans le château ? Faut quand même pas quatre plombes pour se bouger les fesses, enfiler son armure, et aller à la table ronde." Répondit Arthur

"Ah bah tout dépend si on les aide à mettre leurs armures ou pas. Parce que c'est juste pas possible de la mettre tout seule cette saloperie…Entre les jambières, les coudières, ça vous laisse aucune facilité de mouvement, du coup, vous pouvez pas vous baisser pour attraper le reste…Alors si on a pas un écuyer ou une autre personne pour vous aider…Votre armure vous pouvez toujours vous en servir comme pot de chambre. Non puis c'est quoi votre ludie de toujours vouloir faire vos réunions en armure ?" Demanda Léodagan

"Une réunion c'est solenelle, ça se fait en armure et ça se discute pas ! Enfin ! Puis vu l'ordre du jour, je peux demander un minimum d'effort de la part de mes chevaliers ! S'ils sont pas content, ils ont qu'à retourner récurer le cul des vaches dans leurs fermes ! Je retiens personne "Répliqua le roi. "On vient pas habiller comme le premier bouseux de la taverne d'à côté, y'a un minimum de savoir vivre. Y'a un protocole voyons."

"Moi je dis ça, c'est histoire de causer hein. Parce que si vous comptez sur ces loustiques pour venir nous donner un coup de main pour votre mission, vous pouvez toujours vous assoir sur des orties ça vous calmera hein."

"Ok pour ceux qui viennent de loin avec plusieurs jours de marche, mais enfin les autres, les chefs de clan et chevaliers qui habitent dans les alentours, ils vont pas tous se désister si ?" S'offusqua le fils de Pendragon

"Bah si. Vous vous rappelez de la fois où on est parti aux grottes de Calader ?"

"Moui, c'est la fois où on a combattu un troll des montagnes pour ramener la coupe de Glaios, celle qui donne le savoir absolu ? On a failli y rester d'ailleurs si je ne m'abuse ?"

"Exactement. Et…Ils étaient où les autres ?"

"Bah, ils sont pas venus." Soupira Arthur

" Et voilà…Poils au cul. " Lança le roi de Carmélide avec un large sourire. Il vit alors le regard outré du Roi et du seigneur Bohort. "Oui bon si on a plus le droit de plaisanter…"

" Pour en revenir au sujet des armures, il est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours facile de se faire aider pour la mettre, d'autant que ce n'est pas des plus pratiques non plus pour chevaucher à cheval." Reprit Bohort en lançant un petit sourire atténué au roi

" Ah bah tiens, parlons-en aussi de monter à cheval ! C'est une vraie galère avec une armure ! Moi une fois je me souviens, en montant sur mon cheval, d'ailleurs cela dit en passant, monter à cheval c'est pas ce qu'il y'a de plus flatteur pour un chevalier hein. Non, parce que, se faire lever à la corde comme on embarque un vieux bouc sur un bateau… Enfin bref, pas le temps de dire ouf, cette saloperie se cabre et me fait tomber en arrière la tête la première dans la bouse ! Je tiens à vous dire que le bestiau on me l'a servi au repas du soir, rôti et farci comme il fallait." Dit-il en riant sous les yeux choqués du Roi Arthur et du Seigneur Bohort.

"Mais…La pauvre bête !" S'indigna le seigneur de Gaune

"Oui bah j'étais de mauvaise humeur hein, on m'avait réveillé aux aurores pour une réunion à la con." Répondit-il pour se justifier. "Ah bah, ça y est ! Je m'en souviens !" Cria-t-il en pointant le Roi du doigt " C'était pour une de vos réunions de la table Ronde."

"Pardon ? Mes réunions à la quoi ?" Arthur fronça les sourcils et haussa le ton

Mais à peine le Roi eut-il terminé sa question, que le seigneur Karadoc et le seigneur Perceval entrèrent violemment dans la salle de la table ronde, vêtue de leur armure, les bras remplis à ras bord de victuailles, constituées majoritairement de saucissons et autres viandes sèches.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là trous du cul ? Vous êtes pas parti en mission y'a deux jours ?" Arthur écarquilla les yeux et senti ses nerfs le contracter.

"Ah attention Sire, essayez pas de nous endoctriner !" Lança Karadoc sous la colère, un doigt en l'air.

"De quoi ?" Demanda le roi.

"Un peu trop facile mon bon seigneur. On sait très bien que vous avez essayé de vous débarrasser de nous !" Lança Perceval tentant l'air condescendant.

N'ayant visiblement rien compris aux propos de Karadoc et Perceval, le Roi lança des regards désespérés au seigneur Bohort et Léodagan, dans l'espoir d'acquérir quelques lumières sur ce qu'il n'avait pas compris.

"Ah mais me regardez pas hein, je pige jamais que dalle à ce qu'ils racontent de toute façon." Le roi de Carmélide mis les mains en l'air, une façon se débarrasser du problème

"Faites pas comme si vous aviez pas compris, vous avez voulu nous endoctriner !" Recommença le seigneur de Vannes

Arthur , se redressant, et toussotant pour préparer sa réponse, laissa un léger silence avant de parler. "Moi j'ai essayé de vous endoctriner ?"

"Parfaitement !" Hurla Karadoc

"Ok, mais…Qu'est-ce que…Vous entendez quoi par euh…Ca évoque quoi pour vous « endoctriner » ?"

"Bah euh, c'est quand on essaye de vous monter un flan." Dit Perceval calmement.

Tout en laissant un silence pour réfléchir, Arthur reprit "De vous…Embobiner ?"

"Non mais embobiner, c'est pas tout ce qui a rapport à la ficelle ?" Questionna le calédonien

"De…Putain ça y est, j'en ai marre ! Vous allez finir par me dire clairement ce que vous voulez me dire trou du cul, ou je vous fais enfermer aux cachots pendant 4 mois ça vous laissera peut-être le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ce bazar qui vous sert de tête ! C'est compris ?" Hurla le roi

"Non parce que je sais que lorsqu'on embobine de la ficelle on..." Mais il ne peut finir sa phrase, coupé par le Roi.

"On rembobine." Lança-t-il comme un pique.

"De quoi ?" Perceval plissa les yeux comme si ça l'aidait à mieux réfléchir

"Pfff…On rembobine de la ficelle, on dit pas on l'embobine. Embobiner, ça veut dire raconter n'importe quoi, en l'occurrence, et dans la présente phrase, vous vouliez dire « Sir, vous nous embobinez » "

"Bah c'est pas ce qu'on a dit ?" Répondit Karadocl en regardant Perceval.

"Bon à la fin, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous venez me casser les noix ?" Hurla Arthur

"On a pas reçu de message pour prendre part à votre quête ! Ces saletés de pigeons voyageurs n'ont pas réussi à nous trouver. On en voyait plein qui s'envolait tout à l'heure, on était sur la route pour partir en mission et…" Il ne pu finir sa phrase que le Roi l'interrompu aussitôt dans son élan.

"Hop hop hop hop hop ! Vous…Etiez sur la route pour partir en mission ? Mais je vous ai fait partir il y'a deux jours pour retourner au Lac de l'ombre pour tuer le serpent géant !"

"Non mais c'est normal ça, on est resté deux jours dans ma chambre pour mettre en place un plan d'action pour pas se louper comme la dernière fois et trouver le bon serpent du Lac Noir." S'expliqua Karadoc avec toute l'impertinence du monde

Le Roi et le seigneur Léodagan étaient complètement abasourdi par leur propos :" Et…Vous deux…Vous avez réussi à mettre au point un plan ?" Dit alors Léodagan

Perceval et Karadoc se mirent à se regarder et à rire.

"Oui, et un bon plutôt, regardez ce qu'on a préparé." Le Gallois montra alors un long bâton, au bout duquel était attaché une simple ficelle.

"C'est quoi ça ?" Léodagan haussa un sourcil

"Bah une canne à pêche." Répondit Karadoc au Carmélien avec un petit air condescendant

"Mais pourquoi faire ?" Fit Bohort

""Pour attraper le serpent." répondit Karadoc tandis que le seigneur Perceval mimer le serpent nageant sous l'eau. "On attache un bout de viande au bout de la ficelle, le serpent vient pour l'attraper, on le tire hors de l'eau et le tour est joué."

"Pourquoi de la viande ?" S'étonna Arthur

"Bah parce que, vu qu'il attaque les gens, on pensait qu'il aime la viande." Théorisa Perceval

"Mais les autres victuailles, c'est pour quoi faire ?" Demanda le seigneur Léodagan

"Ah ça ? Bah c'est pour moi." Répliqua le seigneur de Vannes tout sourire. Il vit alors tout le monde baisser la tête sauf le seigneur Perceval. "Bah quoi ? On était obligé de transporter ça à bout de bras, y'avait pas assez de place sur les chevaux..."

Le seigneur Bohort, Léodagan et le Roi Arthur se regardèrent désolé par le ridicule de la situation.

"Deux jours à s'enfermer dans une chambre et ils ressortent de là avec une canne à pêche. Et c'est ces gars-là que vous avez choisi pour guider les peuples vers la lumière du graal ? Non là franchement…Respect…" Lança Léodagan sous le regard foudroyant et insulté du Roi.

"Mais dites-moi j'y pense comment vous pouvez être au courant de ce qui se passe ici, je vous ai pas envoyé de pigeon, vous savez pas lire." S'énerva Le Roi Arthur

"Non mais c'est les gardes qui nous ont tout expliqué, puis moi, quand j'ai vu tous ces pigeons s'envoler, ça m'a fait de la peine…Voir tous ces oiseaux s'en aller alors qu'on pourrait les faire cuire. C'est gâcher la nourriture. Ça se fait pas."

"La dernière fois que je vous ai emmené pour une mission, on était à cheval, vous avez dégobillé tout le long de la route, vous êtes tombés quatorze fois chacun au galop, vous avez perdu vos épées, vos armures se sont rouillées à force de tomber dans la boue, vous avez oublié vos tentes pour la nuit, et comble du comble, vous Perceval, parce que, étrangement, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, vous avez perdu le contrôle de votre cheval, qui est parti au galop à travers la forêt ! On a mis trois heures à vous retrouver pour finalement arriver devant le Roi Perse avec deux chevaliers aussi propres que deux paysans qui qui auraient pataugé une semaine dans la mélasse !" Cria le roi sans reprendre son souffle. "Alors croyez-moi, vous deux, vous êtes les deux dernières personnes que j'oserais emmener pour une mission de ce genre."

Un silence pesant se fit sentir pendant quelques instants, brisé par la réponse du seigneur Bohort.

"En attendant…Ils sont les seuls qui ont répondu présent à l'appel…"

Le seigneur Léodagan et le Roi se regardèrent quelques instants, conscient de l'inéluctable vérité qui venait de leur être rappelée. Le Roi se tourna vers les seigneurs Karadoc et Perceval.

"Allez Sire, soyez sympa, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut aller chez les elfes…Allez quoi. On vous décevra pas." Tenta de convaincre Perceval, implorant.

"S'il vous plait." Appuya Karadoc avec sa moue désolée.

Le fils de Pendragon consulta ses collègues du regard, Bohort baissa la yeux et trouva interressant de reluquer ses propres chaussures. Léodagan quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel avant de se prendre sa tête dans les mains. Arthur prit une profonde respiration avant de laisser place à un long silence.

"Messieurs, dit-il, préparez vos montures et vos affaires, dans une heure, nous partons pour la Terre du Milieu."

A ces mots, les seigneurs Karadoc et Perceval lancèrent un grand « Ouais » tout en levant les bras pour manifester leur joie, ce qui leur fit tomber toutes leurs victuailles. Le Roi poursuivit sa phrase avec un ton plus éloquent pour souligner qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler.

"Prenez juste de quoi vous alimenter pendant 3 jours de route, et Karadoc j'insiste sur ce point, n'emportez que le nécessaire pour vous alimenter sans rien oublier ni perdre cette fois où vous faites demi-tour fissa."

Les deux chevaliers arborèrent tous deux un grand sourire, sourire montrant à quel point ils étaient fiers et honoré d'avoir été choisi pour cette mission.

"Merci Sire" Dit alors en cœur les deux chevaliers.

Le Roi Arthur afficha également un sourire tendre.

"Allez filez."

Le seigneur Karadoc et le Seigneur Perceval partirent préparer leur baluchons, laissant le seigneur Bohort et le seigneur Léodagan perplexe de la décision du Roi.

"Eh ben…On va bien se marrer avec ces deux-là." Marmonna le Carmélien.

"Vous avez bien fait Sir, quelle générosité dans votre décision. Mais, il est vrai que d'autres chevaliers auraient pu être mieux adaptés à ce genre de voyage ?" Souligna Bohort.

"Je sais" dit le roi lassé. "Je sais. Mais voyez-vous, « ces deux-là » comme vous les appelez sont les rares chevaliers à répondre présent à la plupart de nos missions. Ok à la moitié du chemin j'ai juste envie de les abandonner sur le coin de la route, de les attacher à un arbre, ou de leur mettre un coup d'épée dans le coin de la tronche…Mais…Ils sont toujours là quand on en a besoin…Ou pas. Ils ont…Souvent des idées totalement débiles, mais c'est pas pensé en mal, ils veulent bien faire, ils veulent impressionner. Alors, je me dis…Quand deux imbéciles mettent autant d'énergie dans ce qu'ils font…Je me dis qu'il y'a forcément quelque chose de bon à en tirer chez eux. Qu'il faut les voir comme deux enfants qui ont envie d'apprendre, et qu'il faut savoir se montrer patient pour qu'ils apprennent…S'ils sont venus me demander de prendre part à cette quête, c'est qu'ils ont dû comprendre l'importance de cette mission. Vous les avez entendus ? Ils savent que c'est important pour moi aussi." Il fit une pause à travers cette immense preuve de sagesse.

"Rendez-vous compte messieurs, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Kaamelott, les elfes ont demandés notre aide, à nous, leur pays voisins, à qui on ne demande jamais rien, parce qu'on ne nous croit pas capable de savoir faire les choses correctement. Et je pense que même ces deux-là ont compris ce qu'il y'avait derrière cette quête, les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous. Une entraide diplomatique et stratégique en vue d'une alliance, qui nous conduira peut-être par la suite vers la route du graal."

A ces mots, le seigneur Bohort et le seigneur Léodagan se levèrent, gonflant leur poitrine, le cœur rempli de courage et de fierté par le discours touchant et sincère du Roi.

"Alors respectez les un peu messieurs. Ce ne sont pas là les plus glorieux de mes chevaliers, mais ce sont en tout cas les plus volontaires. Maintenant préparez-vous parce dans une heure, nous partons." Il tourna les talons et se dirigea dans les couloirs où l'on put l'entendre crier « Qu'on prépare mon cheval ! »

Les Seigneurs Karadoc et Perceval étaient en train de terminer hâtivement leurs baluchons dans la chambre de Karadoc. C'était une chambre classique faite de pierre grise comme la plupart du château, avec une armoire contenant plusieurs robes de Dame Mevanwi, et quelques affaires du seigneur Karadoc. Le lit usé par le temps, avait la particularité d'accueillir régulièrement de la nourriture sous les draps, et des fromages dans les têtes d'oreillers. Un moyen selon le seigneur Karadoc d'affiner au mieux le fromage pour que son goût soit incomparable.

"Vous vous rendez compte un peu du bol qu'on a ?" Lança allègrement Karadoc à Perceval

"Mais trop, c'est de nouvelles perspectives qui s'ouvrent à nous."

"Vous imaginez un peu ? On va enfin pouvoir goûter de la nourriture elfique, paraît qu'avec leur pain, on tient trois jours sans boire et sans manger, on peut pas passer à côté d'une occasion pareille. " Dit-il enjoué. "Mais faudra quand même que je leur montre ce qu'on peut faire comme plats avec ce pain, c'est du gâchis de ne pas mettre de pâté dessus…"

"En plus, il parait que ce sont d'excellents chasseurs, ils vont avoir plein de technique à nous apprendre." Fit Perceval en levant un doigt vers le plafond.

"Ouais mais par contre, on pourra pas leur apprendre les nôtres, elles sont trop poussées, trop abouties, ils comprendront jamais, ils sont pas prêts."

"Ouais, c'est dommage, mais bon, ça fera de bon échanges, eux les techniques, nous on leur montrera comment faire de la bonne bouffe."

"Mais bien sûr, c'est ça qu'il faut voir comme perspective, on peut pas continuer à les laisser manger que des feuilles de choux, aussi bonnes soient-elles, faut qu'on leur apprenne la notion du goût, qu'on leur donne de nouvelles recettes pour qu'ils laissent tomber leurs feuilles de salade. Et qu'ils touchent enfin à de bonnes choses comme du gras. Parce que, j'vais vous dire, un peuple qui mange mal, c'est un peuple dépressif, et un peuple dépressif, c'est un peuple qui est une proie facile en tant de guerre; Ils vont se faire botter le train un de ces quatre, sans comprendre d'où ça vient." Répondit Karadoc en battant des mains

"Ouais, on va enfin servir à quelque chose, le Roi il sera fier de nous, on va sauver un peuple de la famine."

"Faut voir encore plus loin dans l'avenir! Là on va leur apprendre les bases de la bonne cuisine."

"Dans trois mois, ils ouvrent leur première auberge." Paria le calédonien

"Dans six mois, y'a des étables partout, le royaume devient un coin touristique, avec ses spécialités locales."

"Après, on fera des chansons sur nous, et dans un an..."

"On est des légendes !" Finirent-ils en chœur.


End file.
